Darwin x Carrie!
by Radison7997
Summary: Hello! This is my first Fanfic ! I hope you like it! Just a usual day for Darwin and Gumball! And they're both getting lucky ... If you know what i mean ;) Don't worry there's no 18 content, yet, i don't really know if i'm gonna put a lemon scene on here, definetely not in like a week, ill probably put up a chapter each week or if you guys want more please tell me, ill get some up
1. Chapter 1

Darwin yawns "Today's gonna be great day!" Darwin exclaims in his usual cheerful and happy tone as he pops out of his fishbowl.

Darwin, still being drowsy Darwin lazily tries to wake Gumball from his slumber .

"Uhh-whaa- no mom, I don't wan-na go to sch-ool!" Gumball talks in his sleep with the same lazy manner as Darwin,

"Uh" Darwin says in angst lazily.

"Gumball!" Darwin attempts to wake him once more, but Gumball just squirms with no response.

"GUMBALL!" He attempts to wake him again, though the same response is heard but with more annoyance in Gumball's voice.

"Guh!" Darwin exclaims "Hmm… I think I have an idea" Darwin thinks as he starts to pitch his voice to that of Penny's.

"Oh Gummy ball! If you wake up and I'll give you a surprise!"

Gumball then jumps up out of bed, as he says "PENNY MY SWEET PEANUT GIRL!"

He then smashes his head on the top bunk of the bed, His eyes with hearts in them starting at his supposed 'sweet peanut girl' But sighs in disappointment and anger at the sight of his brother in front of his bed,

"Pe- wait DARWIN? Wh- where's Penny ? I could've sworn I heard her here? Gumball says in pain because of his bump on his head, and then only he realizes.

"Darwin! You were faking Penny's voice?! Guh! All this to get me out of bed?! Gumball says as he scolds his brother as he laughs,

"Haha! Gotcha! Did you say 'my sweet peanut girl'? Seriously dude! You gotta ask her on a date soon! Darwin jokingly says as he laughs at the sight of Gumball's disappointment and his bump on his head.

"Whaa? I-I didn't say anything like that about Penny! He stutters nervously as he begins to blush.

"Hahaha! As if dude! You've totally got a crush on her… and I think she's interested in you too… Darwin says seductively at the last sentence,

"Wha- Really dude? You think so?" The light blue cat says as he rubs his fur on his head where he had gotten hit.

"Wh- Wait! Don't think you're getting out that easily! I'm gonna get you back Darwin, mark my words! MARK MY WORDS!"Gumball retorts still blushing,

"Hehehe, Alright bro , you keep thinking that…" Darwin answers confidently .

"Let's go and eat or will finish all our breakfast!"

"Uhhh, okay dude, but don't think I've forgotten what you've done! That bump hurts man! "

"I'm sorry dude, that was so stupid of me." Darwin apologized sincerely , being Darwin of course , The most apologetic guy in elmore and most probably the most kindest!

"it's alright man" Gumball sincerely says as he gets out of bed "Let's eat quick! I'm so hungry I feel like I could eat a garbage bin!"

"Dude, I think you've already done that!" Darwin jokingly says" Remember with Carrie?"

"Oh yeah! Oh gross man, the memories are coming back!" He says happily and in the same joking tone as Darwin,

"Those were fun times huh?

"Yeah man… We should hang out with carrie more." Darwin gladly and reluctantly says.

"I guess that's a good idea, Let's call her up today !" Gumball agrees happily, remembering that he hadn't been doing anything with anyone else,

Gumball and Darwin hop in the bathroom and brush their teeth rapidly in hopes that they're hungry dad hadn't gobbled up all their breakfast , It was 7:30 in the morning , so the sun was shining a beautiful sheen of orange with shades of purple and slight hints of the tranquil nightshade, a truly beautiful dawn it was. The mornings usually smelled of fresh bacon strips and yeast, but today it smelled like fresh honeysuckle in the air, and a tranquil feeling of coniferus forests, as if a breath of fresh air, unusual as it was, it was a very nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aaawwhh". They both yawn harmoniously as they walk down the stairs,

"Oh! Good morning honey!" Nicole greets with glee to the still slightly nauseas children,

"Mornin' mom!" "Good morning !" They both greet their mother back with the same cheerful attitude, though Darwin beats his brother by a bit more. Because of course this is the kindest guy in Elmore we're talking about.

Gumball races to the table as if his life depended on it while watching his dad finishing his meal. "Dad wait! leave some for me!" Gumball says running,

Everything starts phasing in slow motion for our furry friend as he jumps over a puzzle piece Anais had left accidentally on the floor,"No! Not today! I'm getting that last box ! No matter what!" He thought to himself in a rather zaney attitude,

"Ufff!" And yet again he is met with another injury, this time to his shin as he was over the chair.

"UU-uh-u" Gumball flips back up in a failed attempt to reenact a 'ninja' move looking rather stupid as per his usual self.

"YEH! Huff, huh," he pants as he celebrates his 'marvelous feat'. But it is soon given a 'fish slap in the face' by Darwin laughing hysterically since he had been watching the whole thing.

"Hahaha, Dude we gave up karate classes a while ago, Though that was pretty cool… I gue-" Darwin was cut off as he was making his remark by his mother "No. Just no," Nicole remarked his decision as soon as it came from his mouth. "No ! I wasn't actually thinking of doing that karate stuff again! Uh hah-haha" He says laughing nervously to his mom,

"Yeah you better not have mister! Now go and eat you're breakfast. I don't wanna have to buy another years supply of Daisy the donkey cereal cause of your dad. I've really gotta get him off that stuff. And get some healthy oats!" Nicole says.

"Uhh- Oats? Okay then." Darwin nervously sighs. "Oh come on oats aren't that bad!" Nicole remarks

"Umm, not to burst you're bubble , but do you remember the time we got some oats from the grocery store, and it turned out to be bad?" He says."What bad oats?" Nicole responds with curiosity,"Ohhh! now I remember! " She says with a sort of 'Eureka tone'. "Oh, now I remember…" But then remembers what had happened.

*FLASHBACK!* "Oh hi honey, how was work today?" Nicole says. "Uh, it was alright honey, though I am really hungry " Richard remarks "Oh yeah! I forgot I got you some oats as a healthy substitute to cereal!"

"Alright, I guess I'll eat that" Richard says back in a laid-back attitude, as he normally is after a so-called 'busy day' for him , now I know what you might be thinking, Doesn't Richard hate healthy food? Well, no he'll eat just about anything except for 'full blown' salads. And also the fact that he was very hungry

He walks over to the kitchen counter where the oats lay. He tries to open it, but no luck,it was unusually sealed more tight than any normal tin food. Richard would know this about food very well.

"Nicole! Would you help me open this! It's closed up pretty tight, more than normal ." He asks her,

Nicole stopped cleaning the couch and went to help him. "Oh come on honey, you'r-? This really is shut pretty tight" Nicole says as she starts to open it with even more force each time. "Huh…*OPEN**CRACK**SIZZLE*" After four tries of opening it she finally gets it to budge, with a loud pop sound along with a crack , and after ,a sizzle.

"What the heck?" Nicole says as she leans in to take a better look at the unusual 'oats'.

"GGaahh!" She moves back as a flurry of green gas fills the kitchen,

Darwin and Gumball enter the house," Mom! What's for lu-" Gumball and Darwin are confused by this weird gas,

"WHAT THE WHAT!" Richard, Darwin and Gumball exclaim as they are blown away by a huge explosion. And a mushroom cloud is formed.

Thirty minutes later"*LOUD FIRE TRUCK NOISE*"the fire truck puts out some small fires around the house,nothing lethal or dangerous, though mostly everything just smelt bad , or in as Gumball says "Ew, *gag* bur-bogh -it smells like someone farted in a jar full of boogers and put some bird poop in there, and times 50-ed it." "Uhhh," they all exclaim covered in black soot, looking rather funny.

"Um, Ma'am could you explain to us how exactly this happened?" A fireman asks in a new york accent.

"Uh, well." Nicole tries to recollect and make sense of it, but Richard remarks "IT WAS THE FART WIZARD OF FARTOMORE! HE ROBBED US OF OUR SMELL BY HIDING HIS STINK IN HIS ACCURSED OAT CAN!AND RELEASED IT TO THE WORLD FOR US TO SUFFER! WHY?! ME!?"He rants hysterically.

"Um, alright sir…" the fireman says, "OH, THE STINK, Uh-*thump* "Richard falls on the ground rather dramatically.

*END CHAPTER*

Sorry but I've gotta end the chapter here on a bit of a cliffhanger, But I really gotta get some sleep, it's like 11:30 . Hehe.


End file.
